Une histoire de look
by manelie.hedgehog
Summary: La lumière a gagné la guerre et plusieurs années ont passées. Harry retourne à Poudlard en temps que professeur, mais il ne sera pas seul... Désolée... je suis nul pour les titres et les résumés, mais lisez et laissez des reviews!


Je l'avais toujours aimé, d'aussi loin que je me rappelle j'avais toujours été amoureux de lui. Bon peut-être pas amoureux, mais il m'avait toujours attiré comme le miel attire les mouches. Ainsi, en acceptant le poste de professeur de DCFM, la direction des Gryffondors et un intérim pour les cours de vols je pensais m'être débarrassé de lui, de ses cheveux couleur de blé au soleil, de ses yeux qui était un irrésistible mélange d'acier et ciel d'été ou au moins de l'obsession qu'est son corps de dieu grec incitant à la luxure voire au viol pur et simple. Mais comme je ne suis jamais chanceux… il avait, lui aussi, accepté un poste d'enseignant à Poudlard. Je le verrai tous les jours. TOUS les jours. TOUS LES JOURS!!! Ses fonctions était aussi prévisible que les miennes : professeur de potion (son parrain ayant pris une retraite anticipé pour ce consacrer à la recherche… quel hasard que ce soit l'année même où j'ai commencé à enseigner!) et à la tête des Serpentard bien entendu!

Vous l'aurez devinez, du moins j'espère, mon identité ainsi que la sienne. Pour ceux qui seraient complètement ignare sachez que je m'appelle Harry Potter… et ma Némésis, mon seul et unique amour, l'homme qui hante mes jours et un peu trop mes nuits Draco Malefoy. Ennemis depuis que nous nous connaissons je ne saurai dire quand mes sentiments ont commencé à changer… peut-être dès notre première rencontre chez Mme Guipure alors qu'il avait tout et moi rien ou alors est-ce en première, deuxième ou troisième année ou à l'une des suivante? Je sais seulement que lorsque la fin de nos années d'étude est arrivée j'ai ressenti un grand vide dans mon cœur, comme s'il m'avait été arraché. Durant la guerre j'ai été heureux (et même plus!) de le voir changer de camps et se battre à nos côtés. Je ne voulais pas avoir à me battre contre lui parce que j'en serais mort… c'est sûr je l'aurais laissé gagner!

Revenons à nos hiboux! Je suis donc professeur à Poudlard (depuis 2 ans maintenant) et lui aussi, mais nous ne sommes pas en reste! Hermione a repris le poste de Flitwick qui n'attendait qu'elle pour prendre sa retraite, Luna s'occupe du soin aux créatures magique _oui bon… moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre!_, Neville de la botanique et Ron s'occupe d'un nouveaux cours de cuisine en parascolaire en plus de compléter les cours de vols avec moi. Côté Serpentard, Blaise assure la relève en métamorphose et Pansy en divination. Je suis plutôt content, j'ai mes amis près de moi et je me suis beaucoup rapproché de Blaise et Pansy durant la guerre. Il n'y a que LUI dont je me passerais.

Potter! Tu ne pourrais pas faire plus attention non???

Quoi? Hein?

T'es en train de manger MON toast ou J'AI mis de la confiture de framboise… et t'es aussi en train de t'en mettre partout!

Toast??? Confiture??? De quoi il parle??? Mmm un toast avec de la confiture de framboise! Ma préférée! … Je ne me rappelle pas m'être fait un toast… … OUPS!!!

C'est à toi ce toast Drago? (_nouvelle tactique d'approche : utilisation du prénom_)

Non à McGo bien sûr qu'il est à moi!

(_nouvelle bouchée)_Je veux bien te donner la deuxième moitié, mais pour la première il va falloir m'embrasser! (_Il ne reste que nous et Hermione à table et (merci Merlin!) elle est au courant et ça ne la dérange pas du tout!)_

Mais t'es malade Potter?!?!

Il m'arrache le toast des mains… Zut j'avais pas encore fini de manger! … Note positive : il a rien dit sur le fait que je l'ai appelé par son prénom!!!

Oh Potter!?! Ne m'appelle J-A-M-A-I-S pas mon prénom!!!

… J'ai pensé trop vite!!! Bon aller hop! Les élèves arrivent la semaine prochaine et mon plan de cours n'est pas tout à fait fini! Ben oui! C'est pas ma première année, mais il y a toujours des trucs à amélioré! D'ailleurs j'ai rendez-vous avec Firenze!

Bonne journée Draco!

POTTER!!!!!!!

Et voila je me sauve en courant! Vous voyez, c'est ça mon problème pas que je me sauve … bon d'un certain sens oui, mais là n'est pas la question! Non, mon problème c'est que je suis complètement amoureux de quelqu'un qui passe son temps à me crier dessus et qui me déteste au point de ne pas me laisser l'appeler par son prénom!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ouf! La journée est terminée! Un bon repas et ensuite dans la chambre avec un bon livre et ensuite dodo! La Grande Salle est vide en plus à cette heure tout le monde a fini de manger depuis longtemps…

Malefoy???

Quoi Potter??? Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux à la fin???

(_Ton cœur et ton corps!!! Grr!!!_) Moi?!?! Rien! Je pensais simplement pouvoir manger seul!

De toute façon j'ai fini Potter… Toujours heureux de satisfaire au moindre de tes désirs Ô saint Potter!

(_tout bas_) si seulement…

Quoi?

Non rien… bonne fin de journée … Draco

Bon… il m'a coupé l'appétit… salaud!

Je retourne donc à ma chambre et prends mon livre. _Le Léviathan : Mythe ou réalité?_ … Le sujet est pourtant très intéressant, mais mes pensées sont occupées auprès d'un certain blond de ma connaissance et refuse obstinément que je me concentre sur ma lecture. … Puis, une idée. Je suis l'Élu non? Celui qui a survécu? Un fier représentant des Gryffondors? Alors où est passé mon légendaire courage? Mon don pour me précipité dans les ennuis et réfléchir après?

Mione???

Harry! Que nous vaut une visite aussi tardive dit-moi???

Oups! La bourde! Le ton un peu trop pincé et la tenue un peu trop légère de mon amie me fait comprendre que j'aurai dû attendre au lendemain matin.

Je... Non rien c'est stupide. On se voit demain matin. Dit bonne nuit à ton cher et tendre de ma part.

Je… Oh! Harry non attends. (_Elle se retourne_) Ron arrête! (_De nouveau vers moi_) Entre je t'en pris.

Bon d'accord…

J'entre et expose mon idée à mes deux meilleurs amis… idée qui, vous l'aurez deviné, consiste à draguer un peu plus sérieusement le seul unique héritier Malefoy.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Le lendemain**

Bon… La première phase du plan est complétée… Merci Mione (et même Ron qui, étonnement n'a pas trop mal pris le fait que je sois amoureux de Drago)! Il faut maintenant attaquer la phase 2 : la provocation … Je vous ai pas dit c'est quoi la phase 1??? Ben voyons… c'est pourtant pas compliquer! J'ai le physique vous savez, mais je suis pas vraiment une carte de mode alors Mione m'a aidé à me relooké! Out les lunettes Vive les verres de contacts! Et pour le reste… on verra si ça fait effet ;)

*POV Drago*

Enfin, la journée est finie! J'en ai marre de préparé des plans de cours à longueur de temps! Voila… Mine de rien, je prends place en m'assurant de laisser une place libre à ma droite parce que je déteste avoir un gaucher à ma droite! Non, mais c'est vrai! Je suis droitier alors passer tout le repas à accrocher le bras de quelqu'un… …. Tient, mais c'est qui ça?!?!

*POV Harry*

… Le moment de vérité! J'entre dans la Grande Salle et me dirige vers l'unique table ronde où les professeurs mangent lorsque les élèves sont absents. Je suis en retard (_c'est fait exprès re-merci Mione_) et il ne reste qu'une place de libre et à côté de Malefoy. C'est le temps de voir si Mione a un minimum de bon goût pour le relookage.

*POV Drago*

Miam! C'est une chance que personne n'ai pris la place libre à côté de moi! Apollon est donc obligé de venir assoir ses fesses de dieu à mes côtés!!!

Bonjour!

Salut…

Cette voix… Ces yeux… Ces cheveux… Mais où est Potter???

Potter?

Ça va comme tu veux Draco?

*POV Harry*

_Ça va comme tu veux Draco?_

YEEES!!!!! Ça marche! Un peu plus je devais lui donne une serviette pour essuyer la bave qui lui coulait sur le menton. Maintenant la provocation.

Parce que franchement on dirait que tu vas t'étouffer! (_je me rapproche de lui…_) T'as besoin d'un bouche à bouche préventif???

Je… Je…

Tu… Tu… Tu quoi Malefoy???

Tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose de mieux Potter! Je t'ai connu plus imaginatif!

(_ma main effleure doucement sa cuisse …. Que c'est bon!!!_) Je peux être très imaginatif Malefoy!!!

Bon … je crois que j'ai réussis l'étape de la provocation parce qu'il quitte la Salle plus rouge que Ron dans ces meilleures couleurs (si c'est possible) et je m'aperçois ensuite que même si nous avons chuchoté tout les professeurs ont arrêté la conversation pour suivre la nôtre! Hermione et Ron aussi ont l'air surpris… Pourtant ils connaissaient le plan!!! Mine de rien je recommence à manger…

*POV Drago*

Pourquoi?!?! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne lui aussi enseigner à Poudlard, moi qui espérais ne jamais le revoir! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il vienne habiller de cette façon??? Et dire ces choses??? Et sa main… sur ma cuisse… POURQUOI?????

*POV Harry*

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il a réagit… Mais est-ce positif? Je veux dire, il s'est quand même enfuit presqu'en courant non? Et on aurait dit qu'il était mal à l'aise… Et aussi je dois avouer qu'avec le linge que Mione m'a trouvé et les trucs que je lui ai dit il m'aurait pratiquement violé sur la table devant tout le monde … en tout cas c'est ce que moi j'aurai fait.

Toc Toc

Harry t'es là?

Mione? (_j'ouvre la porte ma chambre_) qu'est ce que tu fais là Mione?

Je voulais voir comment tu allais… tu sais après le repas…

Oui je … euh je suis désolé pour ça … je n'aurai pas dû aller aussi loin…

Non Harry. Simplement évite de le faire devant tout le monde autrement il pourrait penser que c'est un pari stupide entre toi et Ron…

Oui euh… je suis désolé Hermione, mais je suis un peu fatigué alors je vais me coucher bonne nuit (_je referme la porte aussitôt… je vois bien qu'elle a pitié de moi!_)

Je suis bien fatigué, mais pas pour aller me coucher… en plus je sais que je ne trouverai pas le sommeil. … … Jusqu'où peut-on pousser la provocation dans une seule journée? Harry Potter part en explorer les limites!

Toc toc …

Moui?

Un Drago endormi et (!!!!) en simple pantalon de pyjama m'ouvre la porte tout en me laissant le plaisir d'admirer sa fine ossature et ses muscles bien dessiné… Mama mia!!! Comment espère-t-il que je me contrôle lorsqu'il m'ouvre ainsi vêtu??? … Et puis merde!

Bonsoir Malefoy (_Je sais! Retour à la case nom de famille, mais croyez moi! C'est plus prudent!!!_)

Potter…

Sa voix était glaciale, mais pourtant j'avais cru voir une lueur inhabituelle dans ses yeux gris qui ressemblait, à cette heure tardive, à un ciel d'orage en été.

J'ai pensé te rendre une petite … visite surprise

À ces derniers mots, ma voix c'était faite plus douce, on aurait dit un chuchotement. De plus, je m'étais très légèrement rapproché de lui en posant ma main droite sur le cadre de porte.

Puis, légèrement, ma main gauche vint effleurer son torse nu et musclé. Je fis un autre pas dans sa direction… Et sentit son regard plein de désir se poser sur mes lèvres, puis mon torse encore encombré de vêtements finalement son regard remonta … doucement jusqu'à croiser le mien. À ce moment, je franchis le dernier pas qui me séparait réellement de lui, mais sans pourtant lui donné ce que mon corps tout entier attendait. Ma main gauche sur son épaule, ma main droite se posa doucement sur sa joue puis lui effleura le cou…

*POV Drago*

Sa main sur mon épaule pouvait passer, mais lorsque la droite commença à caresser doucement ma joue, puis mon cou… Je ne sus pas résisté à la tentation de ses lèvres appétissantes.

*POV Harry*

J'embrasse Drago Malefoy!!! Moi Harry Potter j'embrasse Drago Malefoy!!!

Ma main droite qui était revenue à sa joue, alla se perdre sur son épaule, puis dans son dos…

*POV Drago*

Putain! Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire??? Et sa main … est-elle vraiment sur mes reins?

STOP! Je retire mes mains de ses cheveux (merlin qu'ils sont doux!!!) et arrête le baiser.

Fout le camp Potter!

*POV Harry*

_Fout le camp Potter!_

Quoi? Comment peut-il faire ça?

Je suis indigné, mais n'étant pas quelqu'un de particulièrement sensé (_c'est vrai non? Foncer d'abord réfléchir ensuite c'est la devise des Gryffondors_) je proteste.

Comment ça tu me demande de foutre le camp???

Tu m'as très bien compris Potter sort de ma chambre!

Tu m'embrasse puis me demande de foutre le camp?

Tout à fait Potter! Et sache que je ne t'aurais pas embrassé si tu n'étais pas arrivé chez moi à minuit et déguiser de la sorte!

Dé… Déguiser!

Tout à fait! Et en ressortant n'oublie pas de fermer la porte!

Comment un Potter amoureux pourrait-il l'emporter sur un Malefoy sans cœur? Je quitte ses appartements et prends soin de claquer la porte en sortant.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Les jours passent et j'essaie d'éviter Malefoy, ne me rendant à la Grande Salle que pour les repas (y limitant le temps passé au stricte minimum) et en assistant qu'aux réunions où ma présence soit absolument nécessaire (… encore trop nombreuse à mon goût puisqu'il est de toute ces réunions).

Puis, la veille de la rentrée arrive… Serais-je réellement capable de faire comme si rien n'était avec tout ces élèves … probablement seulement comme le disais Hermione j'ai besoin d'une date où tout auras été fait … un deadline.

**Flash-back**

Harry…

Je sais Mione c'est complètement insensé, mais je ne pourrai pas supporter ce manège encore longtemps!

Non! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que tu n'as même pas de plan… tu veux seulement le provoquer. Mais la provocation ne te mènera pas en grand-chose si tu ne le rends pas gaga d'abord

Tu pourrais t'expliquer mon cœur? (_merci Ron!!!_)

Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'Harry n'a peut-être pas tout à fait le look pour séduire un Malefoy… Alors je me disais que s'il essaie la provocation après un relooking complet il aurait peut-être plus de chance… Mais il te manque une autre chose aussi Harry

Quoi?

Une date!

Hein? (_re-merci Ron… quoique qu'on était assez synchro sur celui-là_)

Mais oui, un genre de deadline. Une date où il doit tout avoir tenter et où si rien n'a marché il n'aura qu'à aller voir Malefoy et lui expliquer clairement ses sentiments.

Une mouche passa… Un ange passa… Puis Dumbledore vint nous offrir des bonbons au citron avant de retourner gambader sur la plage en portant d'affreux bas rayés blanc dans des sandales…

Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire Mione?

Je suis désolée Harry, mais oui… Malefoy est un peu comme toi et Ron au fond… parfois il comprend vite, mais quand les choses sont un peu trop claires il ne comprend rien.

**Fin Flash-back**

Mon deadline était arrivé… la veille de la rentrée… Ne me restait plus qu'à aller voir Malefoy. Mais comment m'habiller? Durant la semaine qui avait passé j'avais continué de porter le linge acheté à Prés-au-Lard avec Hermione… Seulement, en y repensant… Mione avait donné mon linge comme don anonyme à une œuvre caritative qui aidait les orphelins de la Guerre… Ces vieux morceaux de ma vie s'était vendu à prix d'or lors d'une mise aux enchères et avait permis la construction d'un nouvel orphelinat avec tout le high-tech possible… J'enfilais donc des vêtements propre après avoir pris une bonne douche et me dirigeait vers les cachots…

Arrivé à sa porte, j'hésitais à cogner. La façon dont il m'avait chassé la dernière fois ne s'était pas effacée de ma mémoire et je ne tenais pas à renouveler l'expérience. _Courage Potter! Tu es Gryffondors ne l'oublie pas alors agis et réfléchis ensuite!_

Toc Toc

Pas de réponse

Toc Toc

Oui ça va!

La porte s'ouvre sur Malefoy aussi peu vêtu que la dernière fois… (_je me répète, mais Mama Mia!!!_)

Potter…

Malefoy…

Qu'est-ce que tu fiche Potter?

Je… Je peux entrer? Ça ne prendra qu'une petite minute…

Mon temps est précieux Potter alors fais vite

Il me laisse entrer… il me laisse entrer!!!!

Je…

Accouche Potter j'ai pas toute la nuit à te consacrer

(_tout bas_) dommage…

Comment?

Non rien… je me disais que je ne savais pas trop par où commencer…

Alors commence par le début Potter!

Je … oui c'est surement le plus simple… alors voila… Malefoy, Drago… on se connait depuis quoi… bientôt quinze ans et … euh… tu nous as beaucoup aidé pendant la Guerre et je…

Je t'aime

Ce que je veux dire que je voulais te remercier parce que sans toi à nos côtés je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais eu la force de me battre jusqu'au bout et…

Potter!!!

Tu veux bien me laisser finir Mal…

… Euh pourquoi Malefoy vient-il d'agripper mon col de chemise???

Tu veux bien te taire 30 secondes???

… Quoi!!! Mais je suis venu parce que je voulais te dire quelque chose de super important et là ce serait à moi de t'écouter???

Oui! Potter tu es dans mon appartement, habillé de façon totalement indécente (_???_) sans ces affreuses choses que tu osais appeler lunettes et tu espère réellement que je t'écoute attentivement plutôt que de te dire que je t'aime? Que je n'ai changé de camp que pour être avec toi? Que le simple fait de manger à tes côtés ou d'être assis avec toi me donne envie de t'embrasser? Que lorsque tu es entré dans la Grande Salle avec ton nouveau look je n'envie que le goût d'agripper, de t'étendre sur la table et de te violer directement là sur la table devant tout les professeurs?

Le cerveau de Harry Potter n'est pas disponible s.v.p. laissez votre nom et un message, nous vous recontacterons dès que possible!

Alors Potter, tu veux toujours que je t'écoute ou tu préfère te sauver en courant?

Merci de votre attente, les problèmes techniques du cerveau de Mr. Potter sont maintenant réparer.

Quoi?

C'est pourtant simple… Ou tu finis ton speech ou tu t'en vas!

… Je vais finir mon speech…

…

Donc, Malefoy, comme je le disais, je voulais te remercier d'avoir changé de camp car je n'aurai probablement pas eu la force de me battre jusqu'au bout sans toi… parce que je t'aime

_Le cerveau de Mr. Malefoy n'est pas disponible… veuillez réessayer un peu plus tard!_

… … …

Malefoy…

…

Drago…

…

Là c'est pas cool! Non seulement il me dit qu'il m'aime (_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_) en premier alors qu'il m'a fallu tout mon courage Gryffondorien pour le convaincre, mais quand c'est à mon tour de lui dire que je l'aime son cerveau est aux abonnés absents et monsieur ne répond pas du tout!!!

Tant pis… À nous deux Drago Malefoy!

Sur ce je l'embrasse d'abord un baiser chaste, léger et moyennement rapide question de le réveiller puis j'insiste un peu plus sur ces lèvres qui commence d'ailleurs à ce réveiller. Au troisième baiser j'ai à peine le temps de commencer à m'approcher de ses lèvre qui goûte si délicieusement bonnes qu'il m'attrape le visage (par la joue vous savez très tendre et possessif à la fois) d'une main et l'arrière de la tête de l'autre pour m'embrasser passionnément. Mes bras lui enserrent la taille, mes mains lui caressant le dos. Je sens ses gestes se faire plus précis alors que ses mains quittent mon visage pour m'attraper la taille et me rapproché encore un peu de lui. Alors que ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour explorer mon cou, je sens l'une de ses mains se glisser sous mon chandail tandis que l'autre taquine mon entrejambe pourtant déjà très réveillé. Il me couche doucement sur le canapé et s'allonge sur moi en commençant à relevé le dit chandail…

*POV Drago**

J'en ai si longtemps rêvé… Harry Potter qui m'aime!

Je l'étends doucement sur le canapé, puis comprenant l'inconfort que cela occasionnerait je nous fait rouler sur le plancher de mon salon privé… rouler certain, mais je garde le dessus! Une pensée logique me fait soudain douter très courtement de la sincérité de ses sentiments… après tout peut-être ai-je été trop vite en affaire? Cette pensée me quitte aussitôt, mais elle a été suffisamment présente pour que mes baisers et caresses s'arrête un peu trop longtemps pour passer inaperçu…

Drago?

Harry, toujours sous moi, le chandail expédié à l'autre bout de la pièce, me regarde, inquiet…

Oui Harry?

Je… Est-ce que ça va?

Mais oui… simplement… je…

Je me relève, incapable de regarde directement ces yeux pour lesquels je donnerais ma vie…

Je… je me demandais en fait si tout ce que tu avais dit était vrai ou pas… tu vois… je me suis déclaré en premier et… c'est pas qu'un pari stupide avec Weasley hein?!?!

Mais non voyons! Je t'aime Drago, j'en suis sûr… je le sais depuis que nous sommes partit de Poudlard, depuis que nous avons gagné la Guerre…

Et je t'aime aussi Harry! Je n'ai changé de camp que pour toi… pour te sauver la vie et pas te l'enlever.

Il m'embrasse comme tout à l'heure, seulement les baisers deviennent plus insistants et passionnés.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

*POV Harry*

OUI!!! Je l'ai eu mon petit serpent à moi! Les détails de notre nuit passée ne regardent personne d'autre, mais nous avons quand même mis le personnel enseignant au courant de notre histoire… Il faut dire que Drago n'a pas été d'une grande subtilité lorsque, alors que j'allais m'assoir à ses côtés, il m'a pris par la taille, m'a assis sur ses genou et embrassé devant tout le corps enseignant…


End file.
